All about that bass
by MaraudingMusician
Summary: Music school AU wolfstar :) cute little oneshot where they meet during a performance :)


A/N: this is a little music school AU featuring Wolfstar! YEY I don't own the characters, I just like to play :) I'm still new in writing so I'd really love some feedback!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He felt sick. His hands were shaking and breathing felt odd. He almoust couldn't feel the violin and the bow in his hands and lap. Everything looked and felt different, he couldn't concentrate on anything. His long black hair kept sliding in front of his eyes and blocking his vision. He kept moving it away with his hands. Awful scenarios ran through his head. He would walk to the stage and forget the music. Or faint. Or be sick. Or he would just start and then run away screaming for his mother. No, probably not his mother. Even in his darkest moments he didn't think he'd do that.

He tried to concentrate on the cellist performing at the moment. What a mistake. He couldn't hear the music so his panic deepened. Had he suddenly gone deaf? How could he play without hearing? Oh God, the intonation would be disgustingly off! This performance would just prove everyone that he didn't belong here. After all, he was even in his best moments only mediocre violinist and this was a school for geniuses! He should just quit. Yeah, that would be a great thing to do! But he'd still have to play today. Crap!

His mind was pulled from these thoughts when he felt a gentle poke on his left arm. When he turned his head he saw a sandy-haired bloke sitting next to him and looking at him with kindness in his amber eyes. He was almoust certain that the blokes name was Remus and he played the double bass, but he didn't know anything more. He tried to look less like a nervous wreck and smile, but didn't manage well. The bloke smiled compassionately and held up a single black hairtie. He nodded, took it gratefully and pulled his hair back on a simple ponytail. When he was done the bloke put his hand on top of his and gave it a quick gentle squeeze. He returned the bloke's smile with a little more ease and turned back to watch the final chords of the piece unravel.

When the applause had quieted down and the cellist had exited the stage the sandy-haired boy stood up and retrieved his instrument from the curtains. Even in his current panicked state Sirius couldn't help but admire the boys long figure and the easyness and flow in his movements. He looked like he was made to perform. He took a bow and after some quick thinking started to play. He was mesmerized. The kind and calm boy who had sat next to him and who he'd seen in the corridors was gone, replaced by this passionate, almoust primal creature. The boy played with his whole body, and he had never seen anything like it. He felt like there was a connection straight from the instrument to his core. He felt every note, every little movement the boy did. He was sitting so close that he could see the strenght it took to press the strings take its toll on the boy's fingers. The situation felt intimate, like he was playing for him only.

The music crescendoed and it became harder for him to view it purely as a musical performance. It felt like something more, almoust like a far too long foreplay. His breathing was again compromised, but this time it had nothing to do with performance anxiety. He couldn't help picturing his hands all over him. What he wouldn't do to have the boy look at him with that same passion and want he had in his eyes now. Every low note he heard got his thought even more screwed up. The way he held his instrument got him almoust sweating. It took all the little focus he still had to stop his crotch from revealing his thoughts. He couldn't remember even seeing anything so hot and sexy in his lifetime.

The piece ended both not-soon-enough and far-too-soon for him. As the audience applauded he got up from his chair and made his way towards the stage. As he passed the boy, he heard him whisper 'Good luck'. He just nodded and tried to ignore the effect his voice had on his body. As he stood on stage he could see the boy smile encouragenly to him. After taking a bow and arranging his bow he started to play.

…

He couldn't remember anything about the performance afterwards. He was still in minor shock as he went to put away his violin after the concert. His hands were shaking, but there was a feeling of relief that he only experienced after playing publicly. He felt invinsible. All the hours of hard work and sleepless nights had payed off. He'd do it again anytime. This was his calling, what he was meant to do. Despite his family's beliefs, he could do this.

"Hi, you did really good" the sandy-haired boy said behind him.

"Thank you, I loved your piece" he responded and took a tiny step towards the boy. The boy had tranferred back to his usual calm self, but there was still something about him that made him seem extraordinary.

"Thanks, the acustic was a bit different than what I had anticipated, but I hope I got the message through despite that" the boy said and walked to get his bag from a chair next to Sirius, who tried to act like his presence did nothing to him.

"And by the way, it's common to get nervous before performing, there's nothing wrong with you." the boy said and continued "I was a wreck last year when I had to perform here for the first time, it gets better. And you'd never have guessed by just listening you play that you were so nervous beforehand."

"Thanks, but I doubt you were ever that bad" he said and flung the violin case on his shoulder.

"Trust me, I was. Even worse maybe. But umm, if you are interested, I have some things and techniques I use that helped me. We could maybe meet for coffee or something and talk about those?" the boy said and shrugged a little.

"Okay, I'd like that" he said and gave the boy a small smile. Inside he was jumping up and down with joy.

"Are you free tomorrow? Noon? the café across the street?" Sirius nodded and the boy smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait, I forgot to return this to you" Sirius said and pulled the hair band from his hair making it fall back on his shoulders. He didn't know if it was just his imagination, but it seemed as if the boy's gaze lingered on him a little longer than necessary before he took a step back to retrieve the hair band from him. When their fingers touched his heart-rate sped up and he could feel a little blush forming on his cheeks. Their eyes met and he felt a pull between them. They were so close to each other he would be able to close the distance between their lips in an instant, and it took every bit of strenght in him to resist doing that. The boy's eyes travelled between his eyes and lips before he took a step back, whispered 'tomorrow' and walked through the door. Sirius let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and followed the boy out.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
